


and i swear i'll always paint you

by 69yeon (99yeon)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, a!singji x o!bora :), poly!singjibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99yeon/pseuds/69yeon
Summary: they have a wall calendar hanging outside that they use to track their heat and rut cycles. minji's is outlined in pretty pink marker, siyeon's in blue, and bora's is in red. siyeon had paid little attention as she was leaving, forgetting the fact that today's date had been circled in bright red.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	and i swear i'll always paint you

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from writing my atla au (shameless plug) to write... you got it... abo fic  
> i haven't written smut in really long so this is going to be a little rusty

"quiet, _quiet_ ," comes a murmur and a half-laugh from the bedroom, and siyeon walks in on bora grinding down in minji's lap. 

they have a wall calendar hanging outside that they use to track their heat and rut cycles. minji's is outlined in pretty pink marker, siyeon's in blue, and bora's is in red. siyeon had paid little attention to it when she left the house for food, forgetting the fact that today's date had been circled in bright red. they have to start using an app or something, but she indulges the two of them because she knows they like using the markers. 

forget that. 

the sight in front of her is all sorts of filthy, though siyeon can't actually see what's going on, because the two of them are a restless, writhing mess, tugging at each others' clothes futilely, more so bora than minji. minji is patient - and bora is not. bora is groaning into minji's mouth, her hips rocking in search of something, _anything,_ and minji's clothes are half off, but really, it's mostly bora who's undressed. 

bora has minji's wrists pinned above her head to above the headboard, but they all know it's only because minji is letting bora hold her down, and that if she wanted, she could have bora on her stomach for her in an instant. that bora is goading minji towards that end, trying to get her alpha to lose control. 

"hey," siyeon murmurs, the heat in her stomach growing. bora murmurs something into minji's ear before she looks at siyeon, eyes half-lidded and her lips parted. siyeon chuckles, low and gravelly, "isn't it too early for this?" 

"she came to me first," minji purrs, "she's been like this all morning." 

and siyeon doesn't miss the smugness in minji's voice. she can _smell_ the arousal in the room, the visible shine of slick on bora's thighs. she's naked from the waist down, and minji's fingers are obviously damp. siyeon can't help the growl in her chest when she sees that - that minji had gone ahead and taken bora without siyeon, that she got to her first. and they've been working on their jealousy issues, working to fight back against that alpha instinct that makes them so intensely possessive of bora, but bora's heat is driving her wild.

siyeon isn't the only one affected by bora's heat - minji's eyes are just as dark as siyeon's, as they size each other up, minji's head tilted in a silent taunt. 

but bora is breathing raggedly, already letting go of minji's wrists, and minji- minji's stare is so intense that siyeon whines mindlessly. minji looks her up and down before she smiles quietly to herself. 

"i need you too," bora whimpers to siyeon, climbing off minji's lap. " _please_." 

before siyeon can blink, she's being pulled onto the bed, and the bora's scent is too much for her to resist - she pushes bora's shoulders back, her teeth finding their mark in bora's throat before she bites down, scents her properly. she can smell minji on bora, and against her better instincts, it draws a low rumble from her. 

bora's body arches up against her, whimpering and whining as siyeon scents her, that tugging feeling in her gut snarling at her to take what's _hers_. she bucks against siyeon, hips trying to find purchase on siyeon's thigh, her body burning up with arousal, but siyeon pushes her back down, pinning bora down entirely as she gives in to her instincts, marking bora's throat. minji's left small red bites on bora's throat, but siyeon leaves deep, purpling marks that make bora whimper and cry out against her. 

minji simply laughs, and that catches their attention. she beckons her forward, "be good, siyeon." 

bora is relentless as a rule, but siyeon can't find it in herself to complain. she keeps her teeth at bora's throat as bora climbs into her lap, eyeing minji in challenge. 

the other alpha only laughs, leaning forward and pressing two fingers into bora's mouth. bora lets out a needy sound as minji's fingers slip into her mouth with a languid, wet sound, and as she suckles on minji's fingers, siyeon starts kissing along the back of her neck, arms coming around bora to play with her chest over her shirt. 

bora lets out a sob, grinding down into nothing, and minji gently pulls bora's hips to a stop, slowly pulling her fingers away from her mouth. bora chases her fingers, leaning forward, but minji just laughs again. bora never swallows her pride like this except for times like these, and as hot as it is, she is always embarrassed after. siyeon wouldn't know why, because she is ethereal like this. the thought that she and minji can strip her of her pretenses and her facade and have her like this - siyeon will never stop feeling the same intense love and passion that she'd felt from the start, that bora has chosen the two of them as her alphas. 

"it hurts, doesn't it?" minji murmurs, "you need both of us." 

bora nods fervently, but siyeon smiles against her neck. "tell us what you want."

"you know what i want," bora says breathlessly as minji pulls the two of them back, till minji is backed up against the headboard again, with bora pressed in between the two of them. bora's scent is overwhelming, and siyeon can see minji's self control waning. "please, god-" 

siyeon's fingers travel down to bora's slit, gliding easily with the wetness there, and to her delight, bora drips more and more into her hand.

"maybe we shouldn't fuck you," siyeon says lowly, "wasn't minji enough for you?" 

bora gasps as siyeon's fingers press ever so slightly into her heat, and minji smirks at siyeon in unspoken satisfaction. she pulls bora into a searing kiss, and bora can only groan. bora's scent is so intense now that if not for the game siyeon and minji are playing, they would have her on all fours right now, fucking her till she cried. 

"that's right," minji says dangerously as she pulls back from the kiss. bora cries out pathetically, trying to pull minji closer. "wasn't i enough?" 

and bora finally breaks.

" _please_ ," she sobs, "i need both of you." 

and how can they resist that? this is their omega, stubborn, obstinate bora who is loud and sarcastic and is constantly keeping her alphas' (mainly siyeon's) egos in check, who is just as possessive over them as they are of her. the only thing that reduces bora to a whimpering, incoherent mess is her heat - and the only other thing that can top that is when minji and siyeon's ruts coincide with her heat. siyeon's rut is tempered as much as she can manage, but minji is completely different when she's in rut - as if she's determined to fuck both of them as much as they can take it. minji is never rough, and is always gentle and casually possessive and protective, and so the closest they see her is when she goes into rut, barely controlled before she throws one of them onto the bed and sinks herself inside them, her teeth at their neck and growling. 

bora sobs as siyeon sinks two fingers into her heat, and minji coos into bora's ear, stroking her hair. "fuck, i-" 

"i know, baby," minji replies sweetly, kissing her again. bora's body is completely pressed between minji and siyeon's, minji holding her down so she doesn't hurt herself in her frenzy, siyeon working in tandem with minji's movements to fuck bora. her fingers disappear into bora's heat over and over again, and siyeon can't help but snarl against her throat. 

"fuck," minji's voice finally dips into a growl, that alpha part of her rising to the surface, and her fingers give up on trying to unbutton bora's blouse. her arms flex as she rips the shirt open, and sinks her teeth into bora's shoulder. an unspoken _mine, mine, mine_.

bora grinds her hips down onto siyeon's thick fingers, crying into minji's shoulder, clinging to her tightly as siyeon fucks her relentlessly. siyeon grins, eagerly pumping her fingers into her. loud, vulgar sounds echo through the room, and minji gives her a pleased smile. they work in tandem, bora's heat affecting them in ways they can't even articulate. bora's heat is insatiable, and her slick drips down her thighs as she sobs. the sheets are soaked with her wetness, but minji's eyes shine at the sight. 

siyeon curls her fingers, and bora cries even louder, or maybe it's that minji is finally getting rougher, losing a little of her inhibitions that keep her so upright and proper and nice and soft, her hands at bora's hips, forcing bora to bounce on siyeon's fingers. 

"please," bora whines, baring her neck, and minji only growls in satisfaction as she leans it to suck a mark into the column of her throat. 

"you're so good," siyeon whispers into bora's ear, which must set off another round of sensations in bora's body, because the omega nearly doubles over, stopped only by the fact that she is physically trapped between the two of them. bora clenches hard around siyeon's fingers, and she groans, "do you want more?" 

"yeah," minji says firmly, even as bora buries her face fully into her neck and lets out nothing but a series of incoherent babbles, "she wants to be stuffed full. don't you, bora?" 

and _this_ is a side of minji that they don't get to see often - when minji is almost animalistic, all too eager to claim, to _have_ , and siyeon doesn't blame her, not when she slips another finger into bora. bora's heat pulls her in easily, and siyeon considers fitting another finger into her, but the omega is trembling in her grasp that she settles for firmly thrusting into bora. bora's hips don't even need to be guided by minji's hands at this point - she rides siyeon's fingers relentlessly, her sweet jasmine scent only driving siyeon to take more from her. 

one of minji's hands has moved to between bora's legs, teasing her clit, and bora only grinds down harder at the sensation of her alphas working in silent tandem. there is nothing but whimpers and the occasional growl punctuating the air, and siyeon's head spins with bora's scent and minji's intoxicating strawberry scent too - she revels in the presence of both of her girlfriends, how minji and bora look, how this is a sight only she is privy to. the sight of minji giving into her base instincts, of bora completely helpless and desperate and begging her alphas to take care of her- 

"please," bora cries, finally coherent enough to speak, maintaining the same pace of her hips, "don't- don't stop, please." 

"i won't," siyeon rasps against her throat, "i've got you." 

that's enough to send bora over - though she must've been so worked up and sensitive from her first orgasm with minji that it must've been easy for her to come this time - and siyeon moulds herself against bora's back through it, minji pressing bora's front against her own, until bora's breathing slows. 

"thank you," bora mumbles sheepishly, and turns around to kiss siyeon. siyeon loses herself in the kiss, moaning as bora kisses her with a familiar ferocity. 

"come here, singnie," minji murmurs, and pulls siyeon as close as she can with bora in between them. she raises siyeon's fingers to her mouth, and siyeon groans as minji's tongue swirls around bora's wetness on her fingers, before she withdraws and kisses the tips of siyeon's fingers. "there, now you're clean." 

siyeon is going to reply, but she can't help but notice that bora's hips have begun moving again, this time against her thigh. she cards her fingers through bora's hair, "wasn't that enough?" 

"no," bora gasps, but minji and siyeon already knew that - bora's heat burns her up from the inside out, and she _needs_ one of them inside her perpetually when she's in heat. "i need more. _please_ , more." 

"of course," siyeon smiles, pushing her thigh hard up against bora's heat, "anything for you." 

they're all so worked up, and siyeon knows that the moment bora is satiated enough to fall asleep, minji will have siyeon riding her fingers, and siyeon will let minji sit on her face, let minji fuck her senseless to fulfil that deep ache in both of them. anything. anything for both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @toastboxnayeon on twitter but i don't use it enough to be worthy  
> leave a comment! <3 hope you liked it


End file.
